murkekowpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Murkekowpedia
Welcome, if you are reading this, then chances are you either found this place by mistake or perhaps you were (or still for whatever reason) a fan of the old content that was once hosted here and you're probably wondering why everything was suddenly removed without prior warning, allow us (the creators) to tell you what lead to this bold decision: It has served its purpose well and has no reason to continue being hosted here. We had started all this as early back as July of 2009 in which the first image was drawn by the main creator at the early age of 11 (He is in his 20s now and has long since moved to greater things), the rest of us wouldn't get involved until around late-2010 to early 2011 and around that time, none of us expected this thing to get as popular as it did. We originally started this as a collection of hastily drawn "depixelizations" of sprites from the 1990 Super Nintendo game Super Mario World along with what had been seen of its beta builds from 1989, eventually we moved onto doing this to bootleg games, mostly Mario related. If this sounds familiar, that is because back in 2009 there was something very similar known as "The Weegee Fad" (A spin-off of /v/'s Weegee meme from 2007). Many people who made Murkekow what it was were former veterans of the whole Weegee craze from 2009 who weren't exactly chummy with the fads sole owners, SqrlyJack (Formally known as TheMarioBrother among other identities) and "TheSuperWeegee". Ideas they had would be implemented into the whole Murkekow collection and would be somewhat flesh out with albeit rushed information, storylines and character connections that didn't really make a lot of sense. In the words of places like ED forums and 4chans /v/ board, it was a confusing mess and was ran almost entirely by incompetent idiots who tried way too hard to look tough and cool by getting engrossed in trolling and intentionally spouting edgy, oftentimes prejudiced things to people, looking back on it today, we each sincerely regret the things we had said and did to others and to the victims reading this, we are dreadfully sorry for our actions we did, you don't have to accept our apology or even like us for that matter, just note that the people who harassed you flat out don't exist anymore and we have since taken many actions and steps to stray away from that inexcusable and unacceptable behavior. If you still hate us or still have sour views on us, that is perfectly fine, we truly understand that... I for one can't even forgive myself for things I did all those years ago. Now why did the Murkekow series end exactly? Why have we more or less chucked it into the trash and abandoned it? What went wrong? A lot of reasons really... Halfway through us making these silly little pictures, the main creator and I, wanted to make all this have some form of meaning, we wanted to take all these bootleg characters and try out storytelling and worldbuilding. Around 2013 we started up a romhack titled "Murkekow Land" which was going to be the kickoff to all of this, it would've revealed things like how the world was a post-apocalyptic fresh start (Think something like Adventure Time) and would've featured the titular character himself going on a quest to stop a communist madman from doing whatever (We hadn't fully fleshed out the idea at the time). It was put on hold for an NES game when plans shifted towards a reboot involving a character named Conte Enegy, this NES game would've been the final sendoff for the Murkekow character and the rest of the main cast of ugly misfits and the start of a brand new chapter featuring more original and abstract designs lifted from Chinese plug'n'play titles. We basically wanted this to be something other than a dumb and confusing Mario parody. What we hadn't realized beforehand was that we somehow garnered a fanbase consisting almost entirely of minors too young to even be on the internet and certainly too young to be exposed to the horrid mess we were back in those days. We never had a good relationship with the fans, they were all whiny children who would upload fan characters (mostly recolors) and demand we put them in, they would get pissed when we denied their sloppy fanfics into our already sloppy canon to the point where we would receive troll accounts and harassment. Looking back, maybe we deserved it for being such pretentious arrogant morons back then, this would only intensify once the changes started happening. Maybe they just didn't want any of this new stuff and just wanted more Mario drawings? I don't know... Eventually we got sick and tired of the nonstop harassment and drama that it was eventually decided on December of 2014 to halt everything and put it on hiatus, and on 2015, we officially announced that the series was over and that we weren't going to make anything else related to it anymore. It felt great to end the series, even if we didn't finish the story we wanted to tell. We all got to move on and make greater things, the main founder moved onto working on his own original game series using his own original designs and ideas, another moved onto making animations and starting an online music career, so on and so on. We're a lot happier this way, free to do whatever and pursue our goals... But as with anything with a following that comes to an end, you're gonna have people who refuse to let go and move on and since 2015, we have received harassment, stalking and hate accounts almost each year. Anymore we just laugh them off, block them and continue doing what we do. Some of the more recent people we've had yelling at us can only be best described as delusional psychopaths, some of these people are unironically racist and prejudiced towards the LGBT. Now I just wanna say we are not political people, we do not care about politics, we do not side with the far left nor the far right, but with that said, this kind of behavior is behavior we have chosen to stray away from. We're fine with some good ol' dark humor but I find it difficult to tell if these people are being sincere or not, and unless they can confirm in some way that its merely just jokes, we'd prefer to stay away. I hope all this explained the situation, please do not bother us about "Murkekow" or "Weegee" or whatever else, all you are doing is screaming into a pillow and trying way too hard to fish up some "funny" reactions. Seriously, think about what you are doing before hunting us down and harassing us. How is this behavior going to benefit you in anyway? All you'll do is end up doing is embarrassing yourself 10 years from now just like we did. And to those who want to "carry the torch" and try making a series about bootleg characters: Don't. We didn't learn from Weegee when that ended and we ended up going down the same path as people like Jack/"TMB". Besides, you already have things like the Grand Dad meme and whatever is left of the Weegee fad's fanbase. Don't do what they did and don't do what we did, it is almost a guarantee that if it becomes popular, you'll just regret it once you grow into an adult. You will feel the disconnect with your viewers when you finally want to move on. I for one think people under the age of 18 simply aren't ready or responsible to carry that kind of weight. With all this said, I hope you all can understand, improve and move on to greater things like we did. Goodbye I suppose...